un trabajo no tan regular
by zangaman
Summary: (universo alterno) en este parque suceden muchas cosas extrañas y locuras que aventuras tendrá este personaje. Triple crossover (Un show mas/MLP/Dragon ball Z).
1. el primer dia

**No soy dueño de nada.**

Mas allá lejos de la galaxia se podía ver al Dios de la destrucción bills que acababa de llegar después de la pelea contra goku el ahora se sentó en su trono el ahora estaba feliz de encontrar un guerrero que sea capaz de darle frente.

Bills: lo ves wiss el oráculo tenia razón.

Wiss: si.

Bills: fue divertido pelear contra ese saiyajin.

Wiss: señor bills va volver hacer una siesta.

Bills: no.

Wiss: entonces que va hacer de estos 3 años despierto.

Bills: mmm… dime wiss podrías repetirme la explicación de los universos.

Wiss: no dijo la palabra mágica.

Bills: que arg no puede ser.

Wiss: no he oído después 39 años.

Bills: grr podrías repetirme la explicación de los universos por favor.

Wiss: no hay muchos universos sino muchos y cada uno sigue su propio camino como por ejemplo el pirata que había caído en un remolino de agua siguiendo vivo terminando en un lugar desconocido, también un ninja que termino siendo al final el malo y por ultimo un planeta donde todo allá es ocurre cosas extrañas casi todo ese universo todos los planetas son humanos créame que en ese universo esta ese tal goku.

Bills: interesante quiero ver que esta haciendo en este momento.

Wiss: como usted diga señor bills.

Ahí apareció un holograma donde se vía cada universo.

Bills: pon el universo donde ese tal goku.

Wiss: como lo usted desee.

**Nota todos los personajes están humanizados en ese universo ahora corre fic. **

Mi nombre es goku tengo 22 años mi esposa milk no mejor dicho mi ex esposa milk me hecho de mi casa desde Japón por suerte no tuvimos hijos pero créame que yo me crié aquí crecí junto a mi padre bardock m m mi madre.

**(NOTA: hola interrumpo un momento no se si todos se enteraron de que la mama de goku se llama gine bueno no es que me guste pero ahí dice que es tímida y eso bueno lo que trato de decir que va ver un cambio de madre y no será OC bien no quiero revelar mas información sigan leyendo) **

Madre que me daba cariño a golpes pero yo la quería ella siempre me cuido cuando yo estaba en problemas bueno mis padres eran grandes héroes que siempre protegían a la tierra para cuando tenia 8 años, llego ese horrible día mis padres habían muerto me duele al pensar que mis padres esten muertos la verdad no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso ese día yyyyyyyyyyy ahora me ven aquí en Estados unidos tratado de conseguir un trabajo.

Podemos ver que goku llevaba su único traje remera gi de color naranja y pantalón naranja y botas azules y muñequera azules también tenía una maleta.

Goku: hola señor tiene un em. Fue interrumpido por que se cerró la puerta.

Goku: hola busco un. Interrumpido por la puerta.

Goku: ho. Interrumpido por la puerta.

Cada vez que goku decía "ho" siempre se cerraba la puerta podemos ver a goku ahí solo sentado en una banca y deprimido.

Goku: que haré no tengo un hogar donde vivir que voy hacer. triste

?: **Ten quizá esto te sirva. **Dándole un periódico a goku el extraño estaba vestido encapuchado de color rojo.

Goku: oh gracias. Empezó a leer el periódico.

?: **De nada. **

Goku: ah se necesita ayuda extra en un parque con hogar y todo PERFECTO gracias señor eh desapareció. Viendo a todos lados.

_Goku: no siento su ki habrá desaparecido. _

Rápidamente goku fue al parque y ahí conoció al jefe que tenia el pelo rojo ojos marrones y llevaba puesto un smoking rojo con botones pero muy corto dentro había una remera blanca llevaba pantalones blancos y zapatos bien elegantes de color gris.

?: Bien preséntate.

si mi nombre es goku. Nervioso.

Bien mi nombre es benson.

Goku: hola. Nervioso.

Benson: bien quieres trabajar en el parque.

Goku: s s si. Nervioso.

Benson: dime en que eres bueno.

Goku: en muchas cosas señor.

Benson: bien estas contratado.

Goku: de en serio que bien gracias jefe. Feliz.

Benson: por favor llámame benson.

Habían pasado un mes desde que goku había trabajado en el parque y también había logrado asustar al parque vecino y ahí estaba goku haciendo los deberes del parque.

Goku: hola papaleta.

Papaleta llevaba un traje de smoking negro manga blancas y llevaba un pantalón gris su cabeza era redonda y tenia un sombrerito negro llevaba bigote blanco, estaba en un carrito de golf.

Papaleta: oh hola goku quieres acompañarme vendrán 2 nuevos residentes.

Goku: de enserio quiero conocerlos. Que subió al carro de golf.

Después de un rato ahí podemos ver a 2 chicos.

Uno era tenia el caballo color marrón y ojos color café, llevaba puesto chaqueta de color marrón y por otra llevaba puesta una camisa color gris pantalones de color marrón era un poco enano zapatos de color marrón.

El otro chico tenía el caballo color azul y ojos celestes, llevaba puesto una chaqueta color azul dentro tenia una camisa blanca llevaba puesto un pantalón medio azul y zapatos deportivos de color azul y blanco tenia el mismo tamaño que goku.

?: jeja mira eso mordecai tiene el caballo desordenado y el otro muy cabezotas jajajaja ouch. Le habían dado un golpe en el hombro

Mordecai: cállate rigby estas dando mala impresión.

hola mi nombre es goku ustedes deben ser los nuevos.

Si yo soy mordecai y el es rigby.

Rigby: hola.

Papaleta: ustedes vienen por el empleo.

Mordecai y rigby: si.

Papaleta: están contratados.

Después papaleta los había guiado a la casa del parque dijo que hoy tenían un día libre y les mostró la habitación era la misma que dormía goku al parecer tenían que compartir la habitación había un gran silencio.

_Goku: cielos este es el peor silencio debo pensar en como animar esto oh ya se. _

Goku: oigan mordecai y rigby saben divertirse.

Mordecai: pues si.

Rigby: claro tenemos sodas.

Los 3 festejaron con sodas toda el día paso la noche y ya era de día era hora de trabajar el reloj había sonado.

Mordecai: ugh bien rigby es hora de levantarse levántate rigby. Viendo a rigby que estaba aplastado por ropas.

Rigby: ya se ya se.

Goku: que bien ya es de día. Levantándose.

Mordecai: oye es fabuloso nunca había tenido el trabajo en el que vivo.

Goku: si créame que este mi primer trabajo y lo disfruto.

Rigby: si yo nunca trabajo.

Goku: que espera no viniste para trabajar.

Mordecai: jajaja gracioso no pues bueno veras goku de hecho rigby es un flojo pero por favor no se lo digas nadie.

Goku: descuida a veces y me da flojera trabajar pero descuida no se lo diré nadie.

Mordecai: que bien oye voy hablar con rigby a solas.

Goku: oh entiendo.

Después mordecai y rigby habían estado discutiendo de lo flojo después los 2 bajaron y se encontraron con goku comiendo cereal con leche.

Goku: hola chicos nada mejor que comer leche con cereal.

Los 3 estaban comiendo leche y cereal después había venido benson y papaleta que tenían un sillón que luego fueron afuera los 3 están viendo en estado de shock.

Goku: oigan vieron eso.

Mordecai y rigby: si.

Los 3 corrieron tras benson y papaleta.

Mordecai: papaleta que haces con ese sillón.

Papaleta: uh bueno ya no necesito de sus servicios así que benson y yo vamos al lugar donde se lo llevan lo gigantes y se lo llevan la ciudad mágica de la basura.

Los 3 no entendieron lo que dijo papaleta y miraron a benson.

Benson: lo llevamos a la basura.

Rigby: oh que.

Mordecai: por que lo van a desechar se ve bien.

Goku: si yo lo veo en buen estado al menos podríamos verlo de cerca.

Mordecai: siiii.

Rigby: por favor.

Papaleta y benson bajaron al suelo el sillón.

Benson: debo volver al trabajo ayúdenlo cuando terminen de verlo.

Goku: ooooooooooooo.

Mordecai: caramba debe ser el sillón mas cómodo.

Rigby: hey miren cada ves que lo tocas parece pasos de viejito.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: jajajajajajaja. Luego goku se sentó en el sillón.

Goku: alto esperen un momento esto esto es incomodo no parece ser cómodo. Haciendo poses en el sillón.

Mordecai: haber déjame sentarme. Que se sentó en el sillón.

Goku: todo tuyo. Que se levanto del sillón.

Mordecai: ooooo si eh. Haciendo poses en el sillón.

Goku: lo ves te lo dije.

Rigby: no puede ser.

Mordecai: es el sillón mas incomodo en que me he sentado. Que se levanto del sillón

Rigby: oh que déjame ver. Que sentó en el sillón.

Papaleta: me temo que es cierto lo compre por correo y no esta nada cómodo como pueda parecer.

Rigby: ah es terrible tal vez no nos estamos sentándonos bien.

Mordecai: hm hm.

Rigby: vamos vamos vamos aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no es nada cómodo si me preguntan debería irse a la basura.

Papaleta: oh es justamente donde llevaba.

Goku: oye papaleta me lo puede quedar.

Mordecai: espera yo lo vi primero.

Rigby: yo lo quiero.

Papaleta: jajaja bueno nose a quien dárselo pero pueden decidirse entre ustedes 3 y con gusto se los dejo.

Mordecai: muy bien juguemos a los golpes. Esto hizo que goku se asustara.

Flashback de goku.

Podemos ver al pequeño goku.

akun: oye goku quieres jugar a los golpes.

Goku: de acuerdo akun.

Akun golpeo a goku en el hombro a goku solo le dolió un poquito.

Goku: bien es mi turno.

Goku golpeo a akun que lo mando contra la pared esto causo que llevaran al niño al hospital.

Goku: lo siento debe verdad lo siento.

Fin del flashback de goku.

Rigby: eso no siempre me ganas debemos hacer algo con mas habilidad.

Goku: rigby tiene razón que tal si jugamos a piedra papel o tijeras.

Rigby: si eso.

Papaleta: jaja me encanta piedra papel o tijeras aunque de donde vengo lo llamamos cuarzo papiro o navaja. Mordecai tenía una gota sudor al estilo anime.

Mordecai: bien como quieren jugarlo una dos tres ahora o lo hacemos eligiendo 2 de 3.

Goku y rigby: que sean 2 de 3.

Mordecai: muy bien ay que calentar no quiero lastimarme el tendón.

Los 3 tomaron calentamiento aunque goku por su parte el solo hacia movimientos de artes marciales.

Mordecai: listo.

Los 3 empezaron a jugar a piedra papel o tijeras

Papaleta: oh cielos.

Benson: no deberían estar llevando eso a la basura.

Papaleta: benson ven pronto cuarzo papiro o navaja empataron 2 veces es absolutamente fascinante.

Benson: tengo cosas que hacer y no deberían estar jugando es un juego malvado.

Benson: oh un juego malvado.

Rigby: 2 empates saben lo que será la próxima bebes.

Mordecai: tch yo se que van elegir antes de que lo elijas bebes.

Rigby: eso no es posible bebes.

Goku: CALLANSE Y SEGUIGAMOS BEBES.

Comenzaron otra vez a jugar piedra papel o tijeras pero al final era empate.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: aaaaaa.

Papaleta: que espectáculo pero que exhibición todos vengan pronto el mas asombroso juego de cuarzo papiro y navaja esta ocurriendo ahora jajaja.

Y ahí comenzaba una batalla entre goku, mordecai y rigby en piedra papel o tijeras pero el resultado era el mismo empate.

Rigby: aaaaaaaaaaa.

Mordecai: no no.

Goku: aaaa no puede ser.

Papaleta: 99 veces seguidas ojajaja.

Goku: ya basta ustedes ni siquiera quieren el sillón.

Mordecai y rigby: TAMPOCO TU.

Goku: estaba mintiendo mentía para que no lo quisieran.

Mordecai: pues lastimosa mente goku yo quiero el sillón.

Rigby: también yo he mentido amo ese sillón.

Goku: no voy perder.

Mordecai: y yo no voy a permitir que se sienten ahí.

Rigby: acabemos con esto.

Al final goku, mordecai y rigby terminaron en empate otra vez pero luego se escucho un trueno.

?: jajaja ya que no pueden decidirse y hasta el momento llevan 100 empates seguidos lo que ocurría ahora es que me comeré su premio.

De la nada salio un agujero negro.

Mordecai: corran.

Goku, mordecai, rigby y papeleta corrieron hacia la casa del parque.

Rigby: todo esto es tu culpa.

Mordecai: mi culpa la culpa la tiene goku que no quería jugar a los golpes.

Goku: lo siento de enserio.

Mordecai: que.

Goku: escúcheme la razón por la que no quería jugar a los golpes es por que cuando tenia 7 años envié a un niño al hospital.

Mordecai: era por eso.

Rigby: el sillón. Que corrió por el sillón.

Mordecai: rigby. Que corrió tras rigby.

Papaleta: oh.

Rigby estaba sujetado por mordecai y mordecai estaba sujetado por papaleta en poste pero lastimosamente el poste se rompió pero justo en ese momento lo había sujetado goku que agarro la pierna de papaleta al le costo caminar ya que la fuerza de el agujero era fuerte.

Mordecai: goku mas fuerza.

Goku: eso intento. Caminando lentamente.

Pero luego alguien tomo la mano de goku era muy musculoso tenia una musculosa blanca y caballo blanco ojos color negro y llevaba un pantalón vaquero de color azul y sandalias blancas.

Papaleta: skips.

Skips: pues que hicieron.

Benson: jugaban piedra papel o tijera. Skips se agarro en poste del carro de golf.

Skips: que no saben que ese es un juego malvado.

Benson: sujétense bien.

Goku: sujétense bien.

Papaleta: sujétense bien.

Mordecai: sujétense bien RIGBY. Viendo a rigby que sola mente vía la mitad.

Benson acelero se acerco a la cochera lo cual había sacado a rigby.

Skips: ahora que témpanos hacemos.

Benson: deben romper el empate.

Goku: bien chicos escuchen voy a elegir piedra mordecai tu también.

Mordecai: si.

Rigby: no voy a caer en eso

Benson: HAGANLO YA.

Al final los 3 rompieron el empate y el agujero negro se había ido.

Mordecai: bien ganaste.

Rigby: eso no importa no pude salvar al sillón.

Goku: miren. Señalo al sillón en la mitad.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: ah genial.

Benson: no eso no no se llevaran el sillón pero si se llevaron algo deben enderezar ese carrito van deshacerse de ese sillón y van limpiar TODO ESTE DESORDEN papeleta tu vienes conmigo y ustedes 3 si esto no esta limpio cuando vuelva LOS DESPIDO.

Mordecai: muy bien desde ahora no hagamos nada para echarlo a perder esto de acuerdo.

Rigby: de acuerdo.

Goku: me parece bien.

**Fin del capitulo 1 **

**Ok se lo que va decir ustedes los lectores "hey no apareció ningún pony". "oye que es esto no era my little pony crossover regular show", " esto debería estar en dragón ball z crossover regular show" si lo se pero por favor sean pacientes mas adelante aparecerá una pony como protagonista. **

**ZANGAMAN **

.

.


	2. el poder

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE NADA. **

Había pasado 3 días desde el agujero negro.

En la habitación de goku, mordecai y rigby estaban en luchando con un muñeco goku solo miraba, rigby estaba parado sobre un armario.

Rigby: por última vez burrito te voy hacer lo que retires lo que dijiste sobre mi madre.

El muñeco no respondió nada.

Rigby: te matare. Que salto desde la esquina lo cual reboto en un trampolín aplastando al muñeco luego rigby empezó a dar 3 codazos al muñeco luego rigby fingió que el muñeco le golpeaba dos veces en la cara.

Mordecai: cambio cambio. Ofreciendo su mano a rigby ambos se dieron los cinco.

Mordecai llevo a un rincón al muñeco y luego rigby tomo una soda la tiro al suelo dando un grito de guerra luego mordecai se subió al armario.

Rigby: que oh quieres que lo lastimemos. Mordecai agarro a rigby.

Goku: oigan van hacer lo que creo que es.

Rigby: creo quiere que lo lastime. .

Mordecai: creo quiere que lo lastime.

Rigby: tu crees que quiera que lo lastime.

Goku: si van hacerlo.

Mordecai: seguro.

Rigby: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Mordecai: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Que lanzo a rigby en el trampolín pero rigby choco con la pared metiendo su cabeza al cesto de basura.

Goku: rigby estas bien.

Rigby: uh si si vieron lo fabuloso cuando rebote en el trampolín. Sacándose el cesto de basura de su cabeza.

Goku: admito que fue un poco increíble.

Mordecai: si te vi pero fue tan fabuloso cuando hiciste ese agujero en la pared.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: jajajajaja.

Pero luego los 3 miraron la pared donde rigby choco tenia un agujero.

Goku, mordecai rigby: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Mordecai: no puede creer que te allá hecho caso sabia desde el principio tenia que ir a trabajar pero no luchemos con este bobo muñeco será divertido.

Rigby: pero fue divertido.

Mordecai: pues siii ahora hay un agujero en la pared tengo 21 años y tu 23 años ya no deberíamos hacer esto nos despedirán rigby.

Rigby: dirás que te despedirán por esto.

Mordecai: que.

Rigby: quien me arrojo fuiste tú.

Mordecai: no me digas es tu agujero tu quisiste luchar.

Rigby: esta bien esta bien ya dejemos de culparnos ahora como hacemos para arreglar este agujero.

Mordecai: no lose no podemos arreglarlo definitivamente no podemos pagarlo por que no tenemos dinero al menos que oye goku tienes dinero.

Goku: creo que gaste todo el dinero en comida jaja. Rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo.

Rigby: QUE LO DICES EN SERIO.

Goku: OIGAN TENGO MIS PROBLEMAS.

Mordecai: basta solo hay una forma de ganar dinero convencer a benson que nos aumente el sueldo y así pagarle a alguien para que lo arregle.

Rigby: oye eres un GENIO claro un aumento. Feliz.

Goku: no lose chicos benson jamás nos daría un aumento.

Rigby: permite decir algo ya se que le vamos decir a benson a goolpeear.

Goku y mordecai: que.

Rigby: si hombre a golpear vayamos con benson y le decimos queremos que nos aumentes.

Rigby empezó a darse golpecitos en todo su cuerpo y luego empezó dar golpecitos a mordecai pero luego lo empujo.

Mordecai: oye espera solo necesitamos pedirle aumento explicándole. Pero fue interrumpido por rigby.

Rigby: no no eso no funcionara tienes 75 años disculpe señor me da un aumento VAMOS confía en mi golpear.

Mordecai: no.

Goku: la violencia no resolverá nada.

Rigby: golpear te salvara la vida que tratas de robarme.

Rigby volvió a dar golpecitos a mordecai pero luego lo empujo.

Mordecai: no lo haremos así oíste.

Rigby: bien ah ya se lo que haremos ejeje estan listos para su aumento. Sacando un piano.

Mordecai: donde conseguiste eso.

Rigby: tengo mis métodos.

Flashback de rigby.

Podemos ver a un hombre que tenia ganas de ir al baño luego orino en el arbusto dejando el piano luego vemos a rigby que lo roba sin que se de cuenta.

Fin del flashback de rigby.

Goku: de que nos va servir un teclado.

Rigby: solo mira esto. Rigby empezó a tocar el teclado.

Goku: increíble.

Mordecai: guaoooo ya le pusiste nombre.

Rigby: de hecho esperaba que tu mi hicieras el honor.

Mordecai: en serio.

Rigby solo asintió con la cabeza.

Mordecai: sabes siempre eh querido salir con una chica llamada el poder.

Goku y rigby: el poder.

Mordecai asintió con la cabeza.

Goku: buen nombre.

Rigby: me agrada.

El teclado comenzó a brillar y decía "el poder".

Goku mordecai y rigby: coooooooool.

Luego los 3 salieron de la casa y ahora estaban afuera estaban ensayando los pasos.

Mordecai: ahora con ternura.

Rigby: si si. Toco el botón del poder.

Mordecai, rigby y goku: 5,6,7,8… quiero un aumento ahora… jajajaja.

Rigby: miren papaleta.

Papaleta: jojo hola.

Goku: hola papaleta.

Papaleta: eso lo que escucho es música amigos.

Rigby: oigan usemos el poder con el.

Goku: estas seguro.

Mordecai: no lo se papaleta es extraño.

Rigby: exacto probémoslo con el no se enfadara con nosotros si no funciona.

Mordecai: esta bien pero no le digamos cosas feas.

Rigby: por que no.

Mordecai: es sensible no quiero que llore solo que nos de un aumento.

Rigby: de acuerdo hagámoslo listo goku.

Goku: listo oye papaleta escucha.

Rigby toco el del poder.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: 5,6,7,8… quiero un aumento papaleta.

Papaleta: jaja que actuación pero que buena actuación un aumento si si si por supuesto déjenme ver mi billetera un paleta de mantequilla. Ofreciendo 3 paletas los 3 la tomaron.

Mordecai: funciono.

Goku: no puedo creerlo funciono.

Rigby: eso veo.

Mordecai: por que si papaleta no fuera tan extraño nos hubiera dado dinero de verdad.

Goku y rigby: seguro.

Los 3 fueron donde estaba benson en la casa de utilería.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: hola benson… 5,6,7,8. Avanzaron donde estaba benson.

Benson: que están haciendo.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: quiero un aumento ahora. Señalando a benson.

Benson: saben han estado trabajando duro creo que se merecen un aumento podemos negociar su sueldo esta semana pero por ahora que tal suenan 20 dólares. Saco 3 billetes de 20 dólares.

Los 3 lo tomaron no podían creerlo estaban en shock.

Rigby: se dan cuenta de lo que significa.

Goku: que ya podemos pagar el agujero.

Rigby: tener todo de lo que siempre quisimos.

Los 3 pidieron muchas cosas lo que siempre desecaban después de unas horas los 3 habían chocado con skips.

Skips: no deberían lo que creo que van de hacer.

Rigby: que volar o el agujero.

Skips: que agujero.

Rigby: trae el poder ya lo sabe. Retrocediendo lentamente

Skips: saber que.

Mordecai: nada skips. Retrocediendo lentamente

Goku: si nada jajaja ahora nos íbamos a trabajar máximo poder rigby. Retrocediendo lentamente.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: usando el poder te enviaremos a tu lugar… no quiero te enojes si corrijo lo relojes boc boc bic bic boc bic buuuuuuuu bic boc buc bic boc buc ciclónico…adios skips es hora de que partas.

Mordecai: es hora de que partas a tu duna.

Goku: adiós skips ve a la luna.

Rigby: si skips es hora de que vayas a la luna.

Skips había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Mordecai: que paso.

Goku: oh oh sin querer dije que ve a luna.

Rigby: yo también lo dije.

Mordecai: NO ERA A SU DUNA NO A LA LUNA.

Goku: lo siento estuve nervioso.

Mordecai: bueno tal vez vuelva.

Rigby: no funciona así.

Mordecai: a que te refieres.

Rigby: no puedo verlo.

Mordecai: entonces debemos ir por el.

Rigby: pero si esta molesto.

Mordecai: mejor a que este muerto.

Luego vinieron papaleta y benson.

Benson: oigan ustedes vieron a skips.

Mordecai: goku y rigby lo enviaron a luna.

Benson: hicieron que.

Goku: sin querer lo mande a luna con teclado mágico y debemos hacerlo volver.

Benson: jajaja de enserio donde esta skips.

Mordecai: vengan les mostraremos.

Después todos estaban en el carrito de golf.

Benson: y ahora que hacemos.

Mordecai: descuida ahora veras.

Goku, mordecai y goku: a luna voy a luna voy oooooooooooooooooooo a luna quiero ir.

Benson: ja ja muy gracio.

De la nada aparecieron volando en el espacio y aterrizando en la luna.

Benson: que es toda esta basura. Viendo que había muchos juguetes.

Rigby: eh no se enfaden conmigo pero envié muchas cosas a luna cuando estaban en la casa.

Mordecai: rigby que más enviaste.

Se escucho un rugido era monstruo.

Papaleta: miren es skips ahí esta.

Mordecai: genial tenia que ser un monstruo.

Benson: que es eso.

Goku: yo me encargo. En tono serio.

Mordecai: espera goku no puedes contra el.

Goku: en la luna no tiene gravedad así que supongo que seria fácil.

Goku salto gracias a la gravedad de la luna le dio un golpe al monstruo que retrocedió soltando a skips luego todos subieron al carrito y aceleraron.

Skips: usa tu teclado.

Rigby: se le acabo la batería.

Goku: USA BATERIAS.

Por detrás venia el monstruo que no se veía nada feliz luego skips saco violentamente los cables del carrito y conectándolo al "el poder".

Skips: toca ya.

Todos: a casa a casa llévanos a casa AHORA.

Todos llegaron a casa en la habitación de goku, mordecai y rigby.

Rigby: jaja lo hicimos si oye es mió. Que le quitaron teclado.

Benson: ya no lo enviaste a la luna así que lo menos que puedes hacer es darle tu teclado oh no skips. Dándole el teclado a skips.

Skips: si. Rompiendo el teclado.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: uuuuuuuuuuh.

Benson: y regrésemelos.

Rigby: que.

Benson: 60 DOLARES QUE USTEDES 3 ME ESTAFARON CON ESE TECLADO SE QUE AUN LO TIENEN LOS QUIERIO YA.

Los 3 lo devolvieron el dinero de benson.

Benson: Y LIMPIEN TODO ESTO O LOS DESPIDO (suspiro) pueden creerlo.

Skips: no.

Benson, papaleta y skips salieron de la habitación.

Rigby: que horror el agujero seguí ahí.

Goku: no creo benson lo haya notado. Luego Mordecai puso un cartel en el agujero.

Mordecai: ahora ya no.

Rigby: eres un genio.

Goku: sigues sorprendiéndome.

Los 3 chocaron los cinco.

**FIN del capitulo 2 **

**ZANGAMAN**


	3. solo acomoden las sillas

**No soy dueño de nada. **

Un lindo día en el parque todos estaban reunidos para hacer sus labores.

Benson: escuchen bien hoy tendremos una fiesta de cumpleaños así que habrá mucho que hacer pero mucho, musculoso y fantasmano están a cargo de traer el espectáculo especial.

Musculoso y fastasmano: siiiiiiiiiii woooooooooo. Ambos chocaron los cinco.

Benson: skips tu preparas el castillo inflable.

Skips asintió con la cabeza.

Benson: veamos yo traeré a los niños así que… goku, mordecai y rigby ustedes acomoden las sillas.

Mordecai y rigby: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh.

Goku: no hay problema benson.

Papaleta: y yo que voy hacer seguro que estoy invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Feliz.

Benson: tu cumpleaños fue la semana pasada recuerdas es una fiesta de niños.

Papaleta: todavía tengo globos. Sacando unos globos.

Benson: ya esta todo cubierto papaleta.

Papaleta: uh ya veo. Triste que se fue volando por los globos.

Mordecai: por que siempre nos da los peores trabajos colocar las sillas.

Rigby: nooooooooooooooooooo.

Benson: no confió en ustedes para las cosas importantes siempre están flojeando.

Goku: espere me llamo flojo. Un poco ofendido.

Rigby: el que.

Mordecai: nos llamo flojos claro que podemos acomodar esas sillas sin estar flojeando.

Benson: bien pues háganlo.

Mordecai: lo haremos.

Goku: si benson veras que todas las sillas estarán acomodadas.

Rigby: siiii y la próxima vez te encargaras de que lo haga otra persona.

Benson: si.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: oooooooooooooooo no acomodaremos sillas otra vez no acomodaremos sillas otra vez oooooo.

Benson: solo acomoden las sillas.

Después goku, mordecai y rigby estaban ahí con las sillas.

Rigby: benson dejara toda su mercancía cuando vea lo bien que acomodamos las sillas y dira oh mi goma de mascar.

Mordecai: si somos mejores acomodando sillas una.

Dándole una silla a rigby lo agita y tiene una silla completa luego tira la silla al suelo.

Rigby: si amigo esto lo peor.

Mordecai: ya lose amigo normalmente diría vamonos pero debemos probarle a benson que podemos acomodar la sillas.

Goku: oigan chicos solo levanten la silla es simple. Levantado la silla.

Rigby: nah parase un poco simple.

Luego goku y mordecai estaban acomodando las sillas pero rigby solo se puso a jugar esto causo que se chocara con las sillas que habían acomodado.

Goku: rigby. Molesto.

Mordecai: podrías concéntrate en no se en… AYUDARNOS ACOMODAR LAS SILLAS. Molesto.

Rigby: cuando dices eso me siento agotado buaaaaa. Sentándose en una silla.

Goku: rigby esto es en serio.

Rigby: hablan como benson.

Mordecai: escucha si hacemos esto nunca mas tendremos que acomodar las sillas.

Goku: si rigby imagínatelo tal vez nos den otro cosa para hacer. Feliz.

Rigby: tal vez traigamos el.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: el espectáculo especial genial.

Luego de unos minutos los 3 se pusieron a acomodar las sillas.

Mordecai: 37, 38… 38.

Goku: hay un problema no hay mas sillas.

Mordecai: que no puede ser se supone que son 50.

Rigby: mejor así no tendremos que trabajar.

Goku: esto será un gran problemas o mejor nuestro problema.

Mordecai: busquemos más sillas. Que se fue caminando.

Rigby: bueno busquemos tontas sillas.

Rigby empujo la puerta.

Rigby: no se abre así que vamonos.

Mordecai: ya giraste el picaporte.

Rigby: uuuuuuh estas matándome.

Rigby solo alcanzo el picaporte pero luego nada.

Rigby: esta cerrado hagamos otra cosa.

Mordecai: vamos amigo tómalo con seriedad.

Mordecai trato de abrir de puerta estaba cerrada.

Mordecai: esta cerrado.

Goku: bien creo que tendré que derribar la puerta aaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Que corrió hacia la puerta derribándola.

Mordecai: goku estas bien.

Goku: chicos tienen que ver esto.

Mordecai y rigby entraron ahí se encontraba videojuegos de arcade.

Rigby: es como el cielo del pasado.

Mordecai: si ve todo esto bola de estambre, limonada fresca, sombreros en venta, aplaude así, haciendo velas, cocinero y concurso estrella por que esta todo esto aquí.

Rigby: que importa juguemos. Pero mordecai lo agarro de su chaqueta.

Mordecai: no amigo oíste no quieres que benson piense que somos flojos.

Rigby: no lose tu quieres que ser aburrido por siempre. Acercándose al videojuego de arcade.

Mordecai: no lo hagas amigo.

Rigby: cálmate tomare un descanso.

Goku: lo haces mal sacase. Empujo a rigby y luego empezó a jugar.

Mordecai: ya se tomare mi descanso ahora.

Mordecai empujo a goku y luego empezó a jugar ganando el juego.

Mordecai: oooooooo.

Goku: oye estaba jugando.

Rigby: fue solo suerte.

Los 3 comenzaron a jugar con los videojuegos de arcade y siempre ganaba mordecai terminaba diciendo ooooooooo cada vez que ganaba.

Mordecai: oooooooooooooo 10 seguidos acabemos con esto a acomodando la sillas.

Rigby: aguarden que dicen de eso. Viendo uno que estaba tapado.

Goku: dice no funciona.

Rigby: guao fabuloso.

Mordecai: no sirve.

Rigby: tal vez la gente no dejaba de jugarlo por que era fabuloso. Golpeando el videojuego arcade que decía "destructor de mundos".

Goku: rigby basta dice que no funciona.

Rigby: por que van con benson y pides que vas hacer.

Mordecai: a un lado rigby. Molesto.

Mordecai abrió el interior de la maquina y tenia una nota.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: por lo más sagrado de este mundo no conecte el cable rojo con el cable azul.

Goku: oigan esta una nota de advertencia.

Mordecai: no creo que debamos hacerlo.

Rigby solo arrojo la nota y conecto los cables rojo y azul luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Mordecai: no veo nada.

Goku: por que todo se volvió oscuro.

Rigby: no lose.

Luego la maquina comenzó a brillar empujando a goku, mordecai y rigby después la maquina comenzó a liberar una cabeza que tenia roja la cara con bigote negro hecha de píxeles.

Mordecai: eso no me huele bien.

Rigby: tal vez es bueno.

La cabeza comenzó a destruir la pared.

Mordecai: nos van a matar.

Rigby: tal vez nadie lo note.

La cabeza comenzó a destruid todo le que se le cruzaba.

Papaleta: oh quien libero al destructor de mundos que buen espectáculo. Que seguía flotando por los globos.

Goku: eso esta… mal.

Mordecai: busquemos a skips.

Los 3 salieron corriendo a buscar a skips hasta finalmente lo encontraron.

Goku: skips escucha.

Skips: y ahora que hicieron.

El destructor casi le daba un rayo a skips.

Skips: ignoraron mi nota verdad.

Mordecai: una nota que nota.

Pero el destructor había destruido el castillo inflable.

Skips: tontos el destructor de mundos nos matara a todos.

Goku: lo sentimos de enserio.

Skips: tengo una idea pero necesito que los distraigan. Que se fue dejando solos a los 3.

Mordecai: QUE COMO LO HACEMOS.

Goku: descuiden yo me encar. Pero fue interrumpido por rigby.

Rigby: largo de aquí. Lanzándole una roca al destructor lo cual puso una cara D:

El destructor comenzó a lanzar rayo por sus ojos los 3 huyeron los mas rápido posible había destruido casi todo.

Mordecai: estamos perdidos.

Skips: suban. Que estaba en el carrito de golf que llevaba los videojuegos de arcade.

Los 4 perseguiron al destructor.

Skips: escúchenme mordecai y rigby suban al techo, goku tu ve por atrás no presionen el botón de inicio cuando cuente hasta 3.

Mordecai y rigby subieron al techo del carrito y goku estaba detrás luego chocaron con papaleta que estaba bien.

Papaleta: oh skips buen hombre perdí mis globos.

Skips: sube. Papaleta entro al carrito.

El carrito de golf freno frente al destructor.

Skips: a ver ustedes opriman el botón de inicio a las tres 1, 2, 3.

Goku, mordecai y rigby presionaron el botón de inicio y salio un hombre gigante.

Skips: goku y mordecai manejan los brazos y rigby tus las piernas.

Rigby: oh que las piernas no las quiero esto peor que las sillas. Tocando los botones al azar.

Mordecai: oye deja de golpear los botones no lo lograras a si.

Rigby: CALLATE.

Skips acelero con el carrito de golf siguieron al destructor y hombre gigante para la mala suerte le dieron a goku que se cayo al suelo después mordecai vio las otras sillas.

Mordecai: las otras sillas escucha tu mata al destructor de mundo y yo voy por las sillas.

Rigby: es muy peligroso déjalas.

Mordecai: no me importa NO SOMOS FLOJOS.

Goku se levanto y vio que mordecai estaba gritando no podía dejar que lastimen a sus amigos.

Goku: OYE TU **KAAAAAAAMEEEEEEE. **Juntando sus manos

Rigby: que esta haciendo.

Esto llamo la atención del destructor.

Goku: **HAAAAAMEEEEE. ** Sus manos empezaron a brillar.

Skips: esa técnica será posible el es. Impresionado.

El destructor lanzo rayos de sus ojos.

Goku: **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. **Lanzando un gran de onda de ki de color azul.

Ambas ondas chocaron hasta que finalmente goku logro ganarle esto causo que el destructor se convirtiera en polvo.

Rigby: que fue todo eso.

Mordecai: amigo eso fue.

Goku: creo que les debo una explicación verán.

Mordecai y rigby: ESO FUE LO MAS INCREÍBLE QUE HEMOS VISTO.

Benson: OIGAN.

Goku: ah benson ya acomodamos las sillas.

Musculoso: ESTA FIESTA ESTA GENIAL.

goku: somos buenos no.

Benson: NUNCA ENTIENDEN ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LES ENCARGO IMPORTANTE COMO LAS SILLAS.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: oooooooooooo no acomodaremos sillas otra vez no acomodaremos sillas otra vez.

Benson: PERO LIMPIARAN ESTE DESORDEN Y COMENZARAN CON LOS RESTOS DEL ESPECTÁCULO ESPECIAL AHORA.

Goku: esta bien.

Mordecai: si no hay problema.

Rigby: entendido.

Mordecai: no te preocupes.

Rigby: oigan tomaremos primero un descanso verdad.

Goku y mordecai: si.

**Fin del capitulo 3. **

**ZANGAMAN. **


	4. boletos con cafeina

**No soy dueño de nada. **

Habían pasado 5 días después del agujero negro y goku, mordecai y rigby estaban en la cafetería.

Rigby: si fist pump.

Goku, mordecai y rigby movieron sus manos como si estuvieran golpeando.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: jajajaja.

Volvieron a dar puños luego levantaron la mano y tomaron café y agitaron las manos comos si estuvieran tocando la batería.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: jajaja.

Televisión: escuchen fist pump viene a slammers acaban de salir de la cárcel de rehabilitación vuelvan a rascar sus jeans vaqueros de 11 a 15 años, nuestro publico arriba fist pump venga el viernes o ESTÁN PERDIDOS.

Mordecai: jaja habrá muchos perdedores en ese concierto.

Goku y rigby: ooooooooooooo tenemos que ir a ese concierto. Alegres.

Mordecai: es en serio.

Rigby: malo para ti.

Goku: si que te pasa mordecai acaso los odias.

Mordecai: no tenemos dinero para los boletos.

Rigby: eso no importa podemos idear una forma viendo odiarte.

Mordecai: por que quieren ir.

Goku: yo los escuche desde Japón y no toca nada mal.

Rigby: ese concierto podría ser el mejor momento de mi vida.

Mordecai: hagan algo con sus vidas.

Goku y rigby: CALLATE.

Luego una chica apareció detrás de mordecai tenia el pelo rojo y ojos marrones llevaba puesto un traje de cafetera tenia zapatos de color negro tenía pecho copa C.

Mordecai: oh hola margarita. Con poco de rubor.

Margarita: están hablando del concierto.

Rigby: estábamos hablando de un concierto el concierto deeeeee.

Goku y rigby: fist pump.

Margarita: jaja si claro.

Mordecai: aguarda vas a ir.

Margarita: si iré se que son algo viejos pero los recuerdo cuando era niña será divertido ustedes no van ir.

Mordecai: pues si iremos. feliz.

Rigby: así que ahora qui.

mordecai le dio un golpe en el codo.

Rigby: ouch.

Goku: que raro no dijiste que fist pump era para perde.

Mordecai le dio un golpe en el codo a goku.

Goku: jah no me dolió. Sonriendo.

Mordecai: bueno ahí estaremos.

Margarita: bien nos vemos. Que se fue dejando solo a los 3.

Mordecai: si allí estaré.

Goku: oye mordecai esa chica te gusta.

Mordecai: si es linda. con un poco de rubor.

Goku: no lose no parecen ser una pareja bonita además creo que ella no es tu tipo.

Mordecai: si claro goku dando consejos que acaso estuviste casado o que. Molesto.

Goku: si estuve casado por solo 5 años.

Mordecai y rigby: QUE.

Rigby: no sabía que estabas casado ahora dime tu secreto como conquistar chicas.

Mordecai: de enserio estuviste casado.

Goku: ahora estoy divorciado.

Rigby: entonces como se llamaba tu ex.

Goku: su nombre era milk cinco años viviendo con ella es una pesadilla créeme que no querrás conocerla.

Mordecai: dime por que te viniste desde Japón.

Goku: mira mordecai ella me echo de mi casa POR NO CONSEGUIR UN EMPLEO.

Mordecai: esta bien tranquilo.

Goku: lo quiero decir mordecai es que elijas a la chica que te haga feliz pero bueno haz lo que quieras no es mi culpa si te rompe el corazón.

Rigby: bien basta de charla y ahora hablamos de como conseguiremos los boletos.

Goku: cierto.

Mordecai: fácil solo trabajaremos horas extra.

Goku: claro horas extra.

Rigby: horas extra eso no esta en mi diccionario.

Mordecai: les gusta fist pump.

Goku y rigby: si.

Mordecai: hm entonces les gusta.

Goku: hm si.

Rigby: hm bien.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: hm, hm, hm, hm, hm. Asistieron la cabeza.

Los 3 estaban en el parque con benson.

Benson: quiero ver si entiendo ustedes quieren horas extra aunque ni siquiera pueden terminar el trabajo normal que les doy quieren que les asigne aun mas.

Mordecai: si.

Benson: jaja no.

Rigby: ay vamos benson fist pump tocara en slammers y no tonemos dinero para los boletos.

Goku: si por favor no seas malo.

Benson: jaja hablan en serio fist pump no saben la clase de tipos que van a esos.

Ahí estaban musculoso el gordo **(nota: ustedes saben como esta vestido)** y fastamano el flaco que llevaba ropa de gris y pantalón negro y zapatos blanco y negro.

Musculoso: wooooooo así es chicas tenemos 2 boletos para fist pump hasta luego abuelitas.

Rigby: grrr benson escucha y escucha bien goku. En tono serio.

Goku: si. en tono serio.

Goku y rigby: por favor danos horas extra por favor. Los 2 se arrodillaron.

Benson: y por que el alboroto es una banda sin talento.

Skips: no son tan malos no es que no me gusten a mi es que estamos retrasados debes darles trabajo.

Papaleta: oh estoy de acuerdo si quieren ver fist pump vean a fist pump.

Benson: esta bien chicos pueden trabajar tiempo extra.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Benson: aquí esta una lista de cosas para hacer cuando las terminen tendrán su dinero. Dandole un papel a mordecai.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Los 3 empezaron a hacer los labores destapar las plantas que había en techo, limpiar el carrito de golf, tirar la bolsa de basura, limpiar el baño y lavar los platos.

Rigby: oye estoy rendido.

Goku: ya no puedo más.

Mordecai: solo debemos combatirlo con caféeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Los 3 tomaron el café y volvieron a hacer los labores limpiar las ventanas, limpiar dentro de la casa, limpiar el sofá y benson no podía creerlo todo limpio benson les dio el dinero, al dia siguiente llegaron al teatro de slammers.

Goku: 3 para fist pump.

Hombre: 600 dólares.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: que.

Goku: creí que estaban 50 dólares.

Hombre: los boletos de 50 dólares están agotados los únicos que quedan son de primera fila.

Mordecai: no puede ser. Que se fue dejando solo a goku y rigby.

Goku: no es justo. Siguió a mordecai.

Rigby: escúchenme no nos rendiremos fist pump.

Mordecai: lo se pero ya no quiero intentar mas.

Luego mordecai vio a margarita.

Mordecai: tal vez pueda trabajar un poco mas esta bien hagámoslo chicos.

Goku y rigby se quedaron dormidos.

Luego los 3 fueron al parque para hablar con benson.

Mordecai: benson necesitamos más dinero.

Rigby: si danos mas dinero.

Benson: ya no quedan más pendientes al menos que querían podar el césped.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: el césped.

Vieron todo el césped era demasiado.

Goku: es imposible tardaremos años.

Benson: aquí están las llaves ustedes saben que hacer. Lanzado la llave a benson en la cara de rigby.

Rigby: uuuuuuuuuuhhhg.

Benson: buena suerte.

Mordecai: hm hm quien necesita suerte si tenemos caféeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: oooooooooooooooooooo.

Rigby: oigan no puede abrir lo ojos por que casi no tenemos café.

Mordecai: tonterías tenemos mucho café. Bebiendo una jarra.

Goku: mordecai esa jarra esta vacía.

Luego mordecai se cayo al suelo por falta de sueño.

Goku: mordecai levántate.

Mordecai: necesito mas café necesito a margarita.

Rigby: fist pump.

Luego de la nada habia un grano de cafe y hombre que traia uniforme.

?: café, café, cafeee.

?: Saludos seguidores de fist pump les ayudaremos a conseguir sus boletos.

Goku: quienes son ustedes.

?: café, café, café.

Traductor del cafe: Como pueden ver soy un grano gigante de café puedo darle cafeína quieren aceptarla.

Grano de café: café, café, café, café, café, café, café. Mostrando un contrato.

Rigby: que bien un contrato. Que firmo el contrato

Gracias al grano de café los 3 terminaron de cortar el césped a tiempo y era tarde el sol bajaba ya tenían el dinero luego compraron los boletos.

Mordecai: no sabía que estos boletos llevaban diamantes

Rigby: grandioso.

Traductor de café: donde están nuestros otros 2 boletos.

Goku: oigan que hacen aquí.

Traductor de café: teníamos un contracto nuestros 2 boletos.

Goku: ah eso pues FIST PUMP.

Rigby: WOOOOOOO FIST PUMP.

Mordecai: woo fist pump.

Traductor de café: estamos felices de que hayan logrado comprar sus boletos acepten este café para que resistan todo en el concierto.

Mordecai: gracias.

Pero había algo extraño los 3 se sintieron extraño.

Goku: esperen esto te de manzanilla.

Grano de café: café, café.

Traductor de café: si lo mejor para dormir.

Los 3 se durmieron.

Goku: CHICOS TIENEN LOS BOLETOS.

Mordecai: no.

Rigby: fist pump.

El grano de café y el traductor se fueron en carrito de golf.

Rigby: y ahora que haremos.

Goku: muy bien sujétense.

Goku agarro a mordecai y a rigby lo cual dio un gran salto y comenzó a volar por el cielo.

Mordecai y rigby: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Goku: ya cálmense y donde están.

Mordecai: ah si por ahí. Señalo al carrito de golf.

Goku aterrizo frente al carrito y mordecai y rigby parase frente al carrito es una locura pero gracias a la fuerza de goku lo paro fácilmente.

Goku: los boletos AHORA. En tono serio.

Traductor de café: a a aquí tienes n no me lastimes.

Goku solo tomo los boletos y luego entraron al concierto.

Mordecai: genial recuerda no hacerte enojar.

Goku: no descuida a veces pasa.

Mordecai: donde estará margarita uh… que asco esta sudada.

Musculoso: woooooo acabo de arrojar mi camisa que salga fist pump que toque ya.

Margarita: hola mordecai.

Mordecai: hola margarita fist pump.

Margarita: mordecai tienes que conocer a mi novio slasher.

Luego de un rato los 3 se pusieron a dormir pero al día siguiente los 3 estaban en casa ya se había cumplido una semana desde el agujero negro.

Mordecai: ah amigo no puede ser ya tiene novio.

Goku: te lo dije.

Rigby: tranquilo amigo habrá otras chicas.

Luego alguien toco la puerta.

Goku: si pase.

Papaleta: oh hola chicos benson dice que hay una reunión importante.

Goku: si alli estaremos papaleta.

Papaleta: jajaja. Que se fue.

Goku: bien chicos vamos mordecai se que estas herido así que vamos.

Mordecai: si si. Que se levanto de la cama.

Todos estaban reunidos en sala al parecer benson se veía triste.

Benson: escúchenme chicos desde ahora y adelante ya no seré su se jefe sino su sub jefe.

Goku: que de que estas hablando.

Benson: estoy diciendo que ahora va ver alguien superior a mí.

Mordecai: estas diciendo que alguien tiene mas poder absoluto que tu.

Benson: si el señor melard la contrato.

Musculoso: oye benson ahora tu no puedes despedirnos.

Benson: no musculoso pero ella si puede despedirte.

Rigby: espera estas diciendo que nos va mandar una mujer que hacer no puedo ser. Molesto.

Benson: cálmense escúchenme yo estaré aquí aunque no los pueda despedir.

_Goku: y que tiene que ver el despido. Pensó. _

Papaleta: hey chicos ahí viene. Feliz.

Benson: así se me olvido decirles que viene hoy.

Luego todos caminaron hacia afuera para conocer a la nueva jefa.

Goku: chicos no se preguntan como será la nueva.

Rigby: seguramente debe ser otro benson.

Mordecai: si probablemente.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: jajajajajaja.

Luego al salir a fuera todos se quedaron casi boquiabiertos y mordecai estaba totalmente ruborizado, la chica tenia el cabello largo de color púrpura y una franja rosa en el medio incluso sus ojos eran púrpura, llevaba solamente chaqueta con 3 botones de color blanco que una parte de arriba se podía ver su escote pecho copa D y una falda hasta las rodillas llevaba de color violeta zapatos color púrpura con medias blancas.

Hola mi nombre es twilight sparkle. sonriendo alegremente.

**Fin del capitulo 4 **

**Bueno apareció finalmente dejen sus comentarios o ****reviews. **

**ZANGAMAN**


	5. golpes mortales

**No soy dueño de los personajes ni de los futuros personajes que saldrán todos le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. **

**PD: rigby tiene el mismo tamaño que vegeta XD.**

La chica tenía el cabello largo de color púrpura y dos franjas una rosa y la otra violeta en el medio incluso sus ojos eran púrpura, llevaba solamente una chaqueta con 3 botones de color blanco que una parte se podía ver su escote pecho copa D y una falda hasta las rodillas llevaba de color violeta zapatos de color púrpura con medias blancas tenia menos de 30 cm del tamaño de mordecai.

-hola me llamo twilight sparkle. sonriendo alegremente.

Benson fue el primero en acercase a twilight.

-hola mi nombre es benson mucho gusto twilight. Dándole un estrechon de manos amistosa.

Twilight: usted debe ser benson lamento por quitarle el puesto.

Benson: no esta bien descuide conozco bien al señor melard haber chicos preséntense.

-mi nombre es skips.

-oh hola mi nombre es papaleta.

-hmph rigby. Un poco molesto.

-hola soy goku. Feliz.

-fantasmano.

-que tal mi nombre es mitch.

Goku: espera pensé que te llamabas musculoso.

Musculoso: mitch para las chicas solo ustedes pueden llamarme musculoso.

Twilight: te llamare musculoso.

Esto solo puso deprimido a musculoso que se fue a un rincón haciendo circulitos mientras que su amigo fantasmano lo animaba luego twilight vio a mordecai que estaba callado que solo contemplaba la belleza de twilight.

Twilight: um… disculpen acaso su amigo es tímido.

Goku: no el no es así que raro pero déjame arreglarlo.

Goku golpeo el hombro de mordecai.

Mordecai: ouch por que hiciste eso. Molesto.

Goku: preséntate.

-ah h h hola mi mi nombre es mor mor mordecai. Sonrojado.

Twilight: mucho gusto mordecai… bueno como sabrán yo seré su nueva jefa y espero que todos nos llevemos bien.

Papaleta: twilight debes estar cansada por ese viaje por que no mejor descansas hay una habitación extra.

Twilight: gracias la verdad el viaje fue muy largo.

Rigby: oh que había una habitación extra. Molesto pero luego fue interrumpido por el golpe de mordecai.

Mordecai: jeje discúlpalo el siempre es así déjame ayudarte con tus maletas.

Twilight: claro.

Mordecai la había llevado la maletas de twilight a la habitación mientras twilight seguía a mordecai.

Rigby: soy yo o mordecai esta siendo demasiado amable con ella.

Goku: quizá sea por que ella es la jefa.

Con mordecai y twilight.

Twilight: gracias mordecai por ayudarme con la maletas.

Mordecai: si jaja oye si quieres conversar estoy en la habitación de lado jeje.

Twilight: bien. Feliz.

Habían pasado 2 semanas la verdad twilight era una buena jefa pero las semanas eran malas para rigby y ahora mordecai, rigby y goku estaban jugando videojuegos por que twilight les había dado el día libre.

TV: tururu to excavadores.

Goku: guaooooo.

Rigby: chicos estos son los mejores gráficos que he visto en mi vida.

Mordecai: si exactamente como en la caja.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: jajaja.

Mordecai: bueno juguémoslo.

Rigby: oye no se puede jugar un juego así saliendo de la caja deberíamos calentar primero cuidemos nuestros ligamentos si me entiendes oigan que hacen.

Mordecai: empezado. Que tenía el control.

Goku: si y además solo hay 2 controles tienes que esperar tu turno. Que tenia el control.

Rigby: oh que yo quiero ser el jugador 1.

Mordecai: oye yo siempre soy el jugador 1 y tu el jugador 2.

Rigby: no quiero ser el jugador 2 solo tiene un pico que no sirve yo quiero el de la pala.

Mordecai: amigo son exactamente iguales.

Goku: si rigby además no hay ninguna diferencia.

Rigby: así mordecai por que no eres el jugador 2.

Mordecai: tch yo no usare ese pico no sirve.

Rigby: heeeeeee lo ves.

Mordecai: tranquilo juguemos a los golpes para ver quien es el jugador 1.

Rigby: bien. Molesto.

Rigby da un golpe en el hombro de mordecai pero mordecai no sintió nada y golpeo a rigby que lo mando al suelo.

Rigby: aaaouccccccch.

Mordecai: parece que yo soy el jugador 1.

Rigby: NO no es justo siempre hacemos lo que quieres juguemos a los golpes, juguemos a los golpes ESTOY HARTO por supuesto que nunca te ganare en los golpes. Que se levanto del suelo.

Mordecai: amigo no vences a nadie en los golpes.

Rigby: claro que si.

Goku: veamos recuerdas a musculoso, papaleta y skips.

Flashback de rigby.

Musculoso golpeo a rigby en el hombro lo cual cae el suelo, papaleta dando un golpe a rigby lo cual lo manda contra la pared y después skips que envió a rigby al hospital.

Fin del flashback de rigby.

Goku: wiiiiuoooooowwwwwwwwiooooooo.

Mordecai: uh uh no olvides a twilight.

Goku: así cierto jajaja fue gracioso.

Rigby: oigan la deje ganar. Molesto.

Mordecai: si lo que tu digas.

Flashback de rigby.

Podemos ver a rigby sentado en el sofá jugando a los videojuegos solo en las horas de trabajo mientras que iba pasando twilight silbando la canción de "empacado el invierno", pero el silbido fue interrumpido por los videojuegos.

Twilight: rigby que no deberías estar trabajando.

Rigby: solo estoy tomando un pequeño descanso. Sin mirar a twilight y concentrado en los videojuegos.

Luego aparecieron goku y mordecai.

Mordecai: RIGBY jugando a los videojuegos mientras nosotros hacíamos todo el trabajo. Molesto.

Goku: si rigby que no fuiste al baño.

Rigby: de hecho acabo de ir al baño como hace media hora.

Mordecai: twilight perdónalo es que rigby es…es flojo.

Rigby: no soy flojo lo único que me molesta es recibir ordenes de una chica.

Mordecai: RIGBY. Molesto.

Twilight: no,no,no déjalo…bien rigby escucha . Que sentó en el sofá.

Rigby: que.

Twilight: juguemos a un juego.

Rigby: que clase de juego. Curioso.

Twilight: el que tu quieras. Feliz.

Rigby: hagámoslo.

Twilight: bien para poner esto mas interansente si yo gano volverás a trabajar.

Rigby: y que pasa si yo gano.

Twilight: podrás descansar todo el día que quieras. Feliz.

Rigby: eso es PERFECTO ACEPTO bien dijiste que puedo elegir cualquier juego.

Twilight: así es.

_Rigby: veamos puede ser los videojuegos aunque soy pésimo jugando a los videojuegos ah ya se los golpes eso hará llorar a twilight. _

Rigby: bien juguemos a los golpes.

Twilight: de acuerdo.

Goku: esto se pondrá interesante.

Mordecai: twilight no tienes que hacerlo. Preocupado.

Twilight: descuida estaré bien mordecai. Sonriendo con el sonido *squee*

Mordecai: bien suerte. Con un poco de rubor.

Twilight: muy bien rigby empieza.

Rigby: PREPARATE PARA LLORAR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Rigby golpeo a twilight en el hombro.

Twilight: eso fue un golpe.

Rigby: um…si.

Twilight: bien creo que es mi turno.

Rigby: ha no creo que golpes tan fuerte. Burlándose

Twilight golpeo el hombro de rigby esto hace que saque unas lágrimas.

Rigby: ay me dolió hwwaa.

Goku: rigby estas llorando.

Luego rigby levanto una bandera blanca.

Fin del flashback de rigby.

Goku y mordecai: jajajaja.

Rigby: ganare los golpes ya verán. Que se fue a la habitación.

Goku: oye no crees que fuimos duros con rigby.

Mordecai: no ya se le pasara.

Con rigby que comenzó a saltar en la cama de mordecai.

Rigby: AAAAA MORDECAI, GOKU LOS ODIO.

Mordecai: más te vale que no arruines mi parte del cuarto.

Rigby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA USTEDES ARRUINAN MI VIDA.

Rigby agarro un libro y lo tiro contra la pared pero luego el libro volvió hacia el golpeándolo en la cara.

Rigby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Goku y mordecai se pusieron audífonos para no escuchar lo gritos de rigby.

Rigby: ah ah ah eh libro malo oh taekwondo mortal aprenda a dar patadas, golpes y puñetazos en segundos desata hoy todo potencial siiii. Sonrió.

Rigby fue a la academia de taekwondo mortal ahí hablo con hombre gordo que solo llevaba shorts rotos y su cabello era rojo y ojos de color negro.

Hombre: es una emotiva historia en verdad lo es pero no se si esta listo para el taekwondo mortal.

Rigby: por que no.

Hombre: el taekwondo mortal maneja la auto defensa pero por lo que dices solo quieres golpear fuerte.

Rigby: um…no podrías enseñarme algo.

Hombre: mmm…determinación me gusta eso bien te enseñare movimientos defensivos de principiante lo único que debes hacer es tomar del texto sagrado de el taekmortal. Que saco un libro.

Hombre: veamos podemos empezar con flexión mortal de bíceps o las abdominales mortales son muy buenas para comenzar o el impulso pepico mortal es uno de mis favoritos.

Rigby: este, este es el que quiero el golpe mortal.

Hombre: ese temo que no es para principiantes.

Rigby: que por que no.

Hombre: por que solo quieres usarlo para vencer a tus amigos no es puro de corazón.

Rigby: QUE NO DIGAS QUE SOY PURO DE CORAZON además que dices de tu corte de cabello TU NO ERES PURO DE CORAZON.

Hombre: BASTA te voy a dar la espalda y contare hasta 3 mortales y cuando vuelva otra vez morirás 1 mortal, 2 mortal oh. Hasta que escucho un sonido se fijo el libro sagrado y no estaba la hoja.

Hombre: BUAAAAAAAANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Chico: um sensei ah creo que alguien acaba de tapar mortalmente el baño.

Hombre: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Rigby descubrió el secreto del golpe mortal y ahora se saco su chaqueta y su remera y se puso unos shorts cortos luego rigby se vengo de musculoso, fantasmano, papaleta y skips destruyo casi todo el parque.

Rigby: BUAAAAAAAAAA AHORA SIGUES TU TWILIGHT.

Con goku y mordecai, mordecai estaba en el baño.

Mordecai: muy bien rigby deja de lloriquear pero que GOKU AHORA QUE HICISTE.

Goku: yo no hice nada estaba así cuando entre pero encontré esto. Entregándole el libro abierto a mordecai.

Mordecai: taekwondo mortal.

Rigby: DONDE ESTAS TWILIGHT QUIERO QUE JUGUEMOS A LOS GOLPES, oiga señor no ha visto a twilight.

Señor 1: um no quien es. Rigby lo interrumpió dándole el golpe que lo mando a volar.

Rigby: NO LO HAS VISTO.

Señor 2: visto que. Rigby lo interrumpió dándole el golpe que lo mando a volar.

Rigby: Y TU. Que golpeo sin pensarlo.

Goku: de alguna manera aumento su poder.

Mordecai: ay no esto es malo rigby quiere vengarse de twilight. Preocupado.

Goku: descuida eso no sucederá si nosotros encontramos a twilight primero.

Mordecai: bien.

Con twilight que caminaba tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados hasta que tropezó con algo vio que todo estaba destruido.

Twilight: que paso aquí acaso pasó un tornado o algo así.

Rigby: hola twilight.

Twilight: rigby que pasó aquí todos están bien y por que estas vestido con un solo short y por que el pelo asi.

Rigby: prepárate para sentir mi GOLPE.

Rigby corrió hacia a twilight pero mordecai salto hacia a twilight lo cual lo esquivaron el golpe mortal mientras que twilight estaba encima de mordecai en el suelo.

Mordecai: jeje hola twilight. Un poco ruborizado.

Twilight: mordecai que le pasa a rigby antes no era asi.

Mordecai: um bueno podrías quitarte de mi por favor. Un poco ruborizado.

Twilight: oh lo lo siento. Un poco apenada y sonrojada.

Ambos se levantaron

Mordecai: aprendió el taekwondo mortal.

Twilight: el taekwondo que.

Rigby: oigan ustedes NO ME IGNOREN.

Goku: alto rigby veo que aumentaste tus poderes dame tu mejor golpe.

Rigby: eso haré Y LUEGO SIGUEN USTEDES 2 WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Rigby corrió hacia goku lo golpeo en el hombro esto causo una explosión.

Rigby: que como es que aun no estas muerto ni siquiera llevas el traje.

Goku: bueno veras mi padres son de una raza saiyajin

Rigby: TE MATERE WAAAAA. Golpeo el estomago pero

Goku: si vienen de otro planeta.

Rigby lo golpeo.

Goku: lo cual era obvio.

Rigby lo golpeo.

Goku: se que no creen extraterrestres pero.

Rigby lo golpeo.

Goku: aquí en la tierra.

Rigby lo golpeo.

Goku: sabes no tengo hermanos ni.

Rigby lo golpeo.

Goku: no tengo ni tíos ni tías.

Rigby lo golpeo.

Goku: tuve buena infancia.

Rigby lo golpeo.

Goku: no hice muchos amigos.

Rigby lo golpeo.

Goku: mi papa se llama bardock y mama se llama.

Rigby lo golpeo.

Goku: a veces mi mama me.

Rigby lo golpeo.

Goku: pero ella era muy cariñosa conmigo.

Rigby lo golpeo.

Goku: mi papa es admirable.

Rigby lo golpeo.

Goku: algún dia yo protegeré al planeta tierra.

Rigby lo golpeo.

Goku: y que tenia que decir.

Rigby lo golpeo.

Goku: ah y la piel de un saiyajin es dura por cierto ya terminaste.

Rigby: NO HASTA QUE TE HAGA POLVO.

Mientras tanto con mordecai y twilight lo cual observaron la pelea de goku y rigby que hicieron un gran agujero que cada golpe que daba rigby.

Twilight: CHICOS A ESE PASO LLEGARAN A LO PROFUNDO DE LAVA.

Mordecai: OIGAN DETENGANSE.

Con goku y rigby.

Goku: que dijo.

Rigby: dijo que te SIGUIERA GOLPEANDO.

Rigby volvió a golpear a goku pero goku seguía ahí parado como si nada hasta que se abrio una parte la tierra era lava que subía lentamente.

Goku: rigby basta.

Rigby: que te da miedo la lava.

Rigby volvió a golpear a goku mientras que la lava aumentaba

Goku: oye espera.

Rigby: NO IMPORTA TODOS ME GANAN EN LOS GOLPES.

Goku se le ocurrió una idea.

Goku: aaaaaa me rindo me dolió tu ganas en los golpes.

Rigby: que bien gane eso significa que finalmente seré el jugador 1.

Goku: solo era por eso era por jugador numero 1.

Rigby: es lo que siempre he querido.

Mordecai: RIGBY POR SUPUESTO QUE PUEDES SER EL 1.

Rigby: de enserio. Luego se puso a llorar.

Goku: bien deja llorar.

Rigby: si pero lose de que sirve ser el jugador 1 ahora vamos morir.

Goku: olvidas que puedo volar verdad.

Rigby: oh cierto.

Goku había volando junto a rigby y aterrizo en suelo impresionando a twilight.

Twilight: asi que goku vuela.

Mordecai: es una larga historia.

Twilight: bien rigby déjame decirte algo.

Mordecai: no espera twilight todo es nuestra culpa.

Goku: nos burlamos de rigby solo por que es flojo.

Rigby: oye.

Goku: pero es un gran amigo.

Mordecai: twilight si vas despedir a rigby yo renuncio.

Goku: yo también.

Rigby: chicos.

Twilight: escúchenme déjenme terminar yo también me siento culpable rigby lamento haberte golpeando tan fuerte.

Rigby: disculpa aceptada. Feliz.

Twilight: ahora ustedes discúlpense con rigby.

Goku y mordecai: lo sentimos mucho rigby por haberte golpeando.

Twilight: bien ahora que todo volvió a la normalidad limpien este desastre o los despido jije.

Goku, mordecai, rigby y twilight: jajajajaja.

Twilight: hablo en serio. Con aura morada y sonrisa siniestra que daba miedo.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: s si.

Después de limpiar todo el desastre que habían hecho.

TV: turururu to excavadores.

Rigby: por fin mi sueño se hizo realidad.

Mordecai: si por esta vez llorar como bebe berrinchudo si te funciono.

Rigby: CALLATE.

Goku: vamos rigby juega.

Rigby comenzó a jugar pero perdió.

Rigby: oh que los caracoles son malos creí que eran buenos.

Mordecai: no amigo los caracoles son malos.

Rigby: ay no que horror quiero ser el jugador 2.

**Fin del capitulo 5 **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews pongan esta historia como fav o followers y recomienda esta historia a otros.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	6. pastel gratis

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje ni de los futuros personajes que saldrán todos le pertenecen a su respectivos creadores. **

Era de día y mordecai y goku estaban ahí sentados tomando café pero rigby entro con un plato

Rigby: que bien, que bien, que bien, QUE BIEN CHICOS MIREN lo que encontré detrás de la basura no es asombroso.

Goku: lo sacaste del basurero.

Mordecai: oye debes dejar de sacar las cosas de la basura es anormal.

Rigby: tú eres anormal además esto es diferente es un tesoro del pasado.

Goku: genial.

Rigby: deberíamos ponerlo algo de comida.

Goku y mordecai: hm hm.

Mordecai: sabes que se vería genial en este plato.

Goku: carne.

Mordecai: no goku…pastel de chocolate.

Goku: que bien pastel.

Rigby: oh si pero como consiguiéremos algo tan rico como el chocolate.

Mordecai: creo que se donde conseguir uno.

Goku, mordecai y rigby fueron al supermercado.

Mordecai: miren chicos harina para pastel agregas agua, la metes al horno sacas esa rica y bang y ya tenemos nuestro pastel.

Goku: perfecto yo no puedo esperar para comer ese pastel.

Rigby: ya ansió comer esa delicia bueno cuanto cuesta.

Mordecai: 1,50.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: uuuuuuuuuggggggh.

Rigby: no te dije que comprar pastel era muy costosa. Mientras que mordecai tiraba la caja.

Goku, mordecai y rigby fueron a una fiesta de boda.

Mayordomo: conoce al novio o la novia.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: mmm…

Mordecai: al que trajo al pastel. El mayordomo cerro la puerta.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: uuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggh.

Goku, mordecai y rigby fueron a una tienda gratuitita.

Vendedor: mmm…no, no tenemos pasteles.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggh.

Mordecai: uuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggh.

Rigby: uuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggh. .

Goku: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggh.

Mordecia: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggrrrrrrrrh.

Rigby: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggah.

Goku: uuuuuuuuuuuuuugggghh.

Después los 3 volvieron al parque.

Mordecai: (suspiro) bien ya no se me ocurre nada.

Rigby: ay lo tengo el pastel de chocolate en la cafetería del parque.

Goku: rigby eso es solo cuando es tu cumpleaños.

Mordecai: tiene razón.

Rigby: pero hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Mordecai: quien dice que no es el mió.

Goku: de que están hablando… oh ya entendí también es mi cumpleaños. Feliz.

Los 3 fueron con twilight ya que ella era nueva gerente del parque que estaba afuera cortando con tijeras los arbustos y ahí estaba benson.

Twilight: ninguno de los 3 cumpleaños.

Rigby: no puede ser ya nos mato con eso.

Goku: twilight como supiste que ninguno de nosotros cumpleaños.

Twilight: fácil es imposible que alguien cumpla este mismo día al menos, que claro conozca que nació el mismo día.

Mordecai: guao twilight eres inteligente. Un pequeño rubor.

De ahí apareció papaleta que tenia un sombrero de explorador y unos binoculares.

Papaleta: pero es cumpleaños de skips.

Benson: pero a el no le interesa festejarlo.

Twilight: por que no.

Benson: creo que nunca le hicimos una fiesta a skips.

Papaleta: si no mal recuerdo skips se oculta en el bosque en el día de su cumpleaños.

Mordecai: aguarden nunca le hicieron una fiesta a skips.

Benson: no.

Mordecai: que mal skips merece una fiesta cuando algo sale mal el es quien lo arregla siempre esta ayudándonos sin pensar, apuesto a que skips quiere una fiesta pero esta tan callado que no sabe pedirlo y le debemos una fiesta. Estas palabras sonrojo un poco a twilight y hizo llorar papaleta.

Papaleta: que bien pero que bien twilight una fiesta para skips.

Twilight: s si le haremos una fiesta.

Benson: solo si el acepta.

Goku: sabemos como hacer que acepte.

Los 3 volvieron a la casa de parque.

Goku: bien como hacemos que acepte.

Rigby: ya se una camioneta y bang pastel gratis.

Mordecai: no rigby eso es secuestro.

Goku: si no queremos asustarlo.

Rigby: no podemos solo decírselo ya oíste a benson a skips no le gusta esto.

Mordecai: si pero oigan skips es bueno solo le diremos que le hicimos una fiesta.

Rigby: aay lastima.

Goku: que pasa.

Rigby: una no hay sorpresa, dos no hay camioneta.

Mordecai: eso es.

Rigby: la camioneta.

Goku y mordecai: NO.

Rigby: entonces que.

Mordecai: debemos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. Feliz.

Rigby: eso es perfecto. Feliz.

Goku: si nadie puede evitar decir no a una fiesta sorpresa. feliz.

Los 3 fueron a la casa de skips.

Skips: no, no quiero ir con ustedes a las 8 de la noche.

Goku: y que tal si mejor a las salimos mas tarde.

Skips: NO quiero que me dejen solo. Que se fue y cerró su puerta.

Mordecai: caramba que hacemos ahora.

Rigby: escuchen primero le mentimos a twilight para que nos de el pastel y veremos luego que hacemos con skips.

Mordecai: no lose rigby no me siento bien mintiéndole a twilight.

Goku: oh vamos solo tenemos que decirle que skips acepto y nada mas.

Los 3 volvieron con twilight.

Goku: skips dice que les gustaría tener una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Twilight: de verdad como lo convencieron. feliz

Goku: dijo que les gustaría un pastel.

Rigby: de chocolate.

Goku: a las 8 en su casa.

Mordecai: recuerda es una sorpresa.

Twilight: Esta bien aquí tienen la llave de la barra de bocadillos.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: gracias twilight.

Los 3 fueron a la barra de bocadillos y ahí estaba el pastel de chocolate.

Goku: se ve hermoso. Con una lagrimita.

Rigby: bien a comer.

Mordecai: NO debemos buscar a skips no me siento bien mintiéndole a twilight asi.

Era de noche y los 3 estaban buscando a skips en el bosque.

Rigby: seguro que skips esta aquí.

Goku: papaleta dijo que aquí se escondía.

Mordecai: busquemos a skips y no toquen el pastel.

Sin embargo el estomago de goku rugió.

Goku: tengo hambre.

Rigby: amigo es enserio

Mordecai: acabas de comer una torre de sándwich.

Goku: ya se solo me llevare una pequeña porción.

Mientras tanto en la casa de skips que estaban reunidos twilight, papaleta, benson, musculoso y fantasmano.

Benson: todavía no llegan.

Twilight: estoy seguro que los chicos vendrán pronto.

Benson: apaguen la luces son la casi las 8.

Musculoso: no me había divertido tanto deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido.

Volviendo con goku, mordecai y rigby.

Goku: oigan chicos ya podemos comer el pastel.

Mordecai y rigby: no.

Goku: ahora.

Mordecai y rigby: no.

Goku: ahora.

Mordecai y rigby: no.

Sin embargo goku le quito rápidamente el pastel a mordecai.

Goku: muy bien hasta fondo.

Mordecai y rigby: NO.

Mordecai aplasto a goku lo cual causo que cayera el pastel pero rigby atrapo el pastel.

Mordecai: corre rigby CORRE. Que tenía atrapada la pierna de goku

Goku: suéltame mordecai.

Goku se levanto mientras cargaba a mordecai por la espalda, goku se hizo chocar contra el árbol esto causo que mordecai lo soltara.

Goku busco el ki de rigby hasta que lo encontró.

Goku: aquí estas.

Rigby: aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Mordecai se lanzo contra goku.

Mordecai: basta goku arruinas el pastel.

Los 3 se detuvieron hasta que escucharon un extraño sonido y buscaron el origen del sonido era skips con una extraña sonaja y un baile extraño un fuego azul.

Rigby: que hace skips.

Mordecai: no lose pero parece importante deberíamos dejarlo solo.

Goku: ah no, NO LO CREO AL FIN LO ENCOTRAMOS. Que se dirigía a skips.

Mordecai: espera goku.

Goku: ven skips.

Skips: que están haciendo.

El fuego azul se apago.

Skips: tontos interrumpieron mi danza ritual no se imaginan lo que han hecho.

En el cielo se veía un auto llevaba bajo un extraño traje era rubio sus ojos eran estrellas.

?: Skips has roto el pacto con los guardianes de la eterna juventud.

Skips: gary no lo hagas.

Gary: escucha solo hago mi trabajo.

Gary había transportado a skips a su auto.

Goku: adonde te lo llevas.

Gary: solo soy el chofer.

El auto de gary arranco los 3 corrieron y subieron a la parte trasera del auto hasta que finalmente llegaron un templo que estaba en medio de la galaxia.

Mordecai: pero que.

Ahí estaban 5 bebes gigantes que estaban flotando.

Rigby: que son esos bebes debemos llevar a skips a la fiesta.

Mordecai: ssssssshhhh silencio.

Gary y skips salieron del coche.

Gary: guardianes de la eterna juventud les he traído al condenado.

Bebe 1: skips no has concluido con la danza ritual y por lo tanto el pacto de la eterna juventud se ha roto ahora te convertirás en polvo y desaparecerás para siempre.

Los 5 bebes apuntaron sus sonajas a skips esto lo hizo envejecer.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: SKIPS.

Goku: alto esperen.

Bebe 1: lo hecho hecho esta.

Goku: es mi culpa lo interrumpimos su danza antes de que terminara.

Mordecai: si.

Rigby: asi es.

Goku: por favor denle otra oportunidad.

Bebe 1: la decisión de los guardianes no se puede modificar.

Los 3 se acercaron a skips.

Goku: skips de en serio lo siento.

Mordecai: si lo sentimos solo queríamos darte una fiesta sorpresa.

Rigby: si se iba poner súper lujo y darte pastel.

Bebe 1: pastel alguien dijo pastel.

Rigby: que no, no hay pastel.

Bebe 1: aguarden hermanos olfateo pastel ustedes también.

Bebe 2: olfateo pastel.

Bebe 4: pastel.

Goku: quieren el pastel.

Bebe 3: pastel.

Bebe 2 el chico de pelo extraño tiene el pastel.

Bebe 1: pastel danos el pastel.

Goku: el pastel por la juventud de skips.

Rigby: espera que haces.

Goku: quieres ver a skips muerto el día de su cumpleaños.

Rigby: esta bien.

Mordecai: oigan ustedes hay trato o no.

Bebe 1: de que sabor.

Goku: de chocolate el mejor.

Bebe 1: hemos llegado una decisión devolveremos la juventud de skips a cambio de su pastel.

Goku: listo. Que dejo el pastel delante de los bebes.

Después los bebes se embarraron con el pastel.

Rigby: lo ves ni siquiera se lo comen que desperdicio.

Bebe 1: ya váyanse.

Goku, mordecai, rigby y skips fueron transportados en la casa de skips.

Twilight, papaleta, benson, musculoso, fantasmano: SORPRESA.

Skips: ustedes casi me matan por el pastel.

Rigby: ten skips un regalo el padrino del alma.

Skips: ay nadie nunca me ha dado una fiesta de cumpleaños gracias.

Twilight: y bien chicos donde esta el pastel.

Mordecai: el pastel.

Rigby: um yo no recuerdo nada del pastel.

Goku: cual pastel de que habla.

Mordecai: ah el pastel que confusión no.

Goku: oh si el pastel.

Rigby: lo importante es que estamos juntos no.

Twilight: bien no importa por suerte papaleta trajo pastel.

Goku, mordecai y rigby: que bien.

Mordecai y rigby: vainilla uuuuuuuuuuggggggggggghh.

Goku: mmm delicioso.

**Fin del capitulo 6 **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. **

**ZANGAMAN**


End file.
